criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Unexpected Twist
Unexpected Twist is the third episode of Grimsborough Justice Squad. Plot Previously on Episode Two 3 weeks later... On a dark night, Chief Diane Parker had asked Crowman to meet her in her office privately. * Crowman: Diane, I had went into the dome and I found that there are many areas that are locked tight, and extremely suspicious. * Diane: Our investigation isn’t doing well, we suddenly lost contact with our Lab Chief. He suddenly hanged up while speaking with Gloria and Jones and then he was gone missing. Even worse, the dome’s therapist claims that she killed him. Although she confessed to the crime and was arrested, we can’t find our Lab Chief’s body. * Diane: (saddened) And to make matters worse, Inspector Jones’s girlfriend, Zoe Kusama, was found responsible for the murder of a scientist in the dome. She claimed that dome was using humans as test subjects after she regained her memory, but we can’t find enough evidence to prove it. With that, Jones having a hard time getting through it. * Crowman: Diane, I promise that I will find the evidence to prove DreamLife’s crimes. * Diane: I ordered the team went to investigate the Dome again, hoping that we can finally stop this madness once and for all. The door knocks. * Diane: Someone’s coming, you need to go now. * Crowman: Okay, I’ll meet with you again when I found something. (leaves the office by the window) Sometime later... Inside the dome, Crowman is investigating it again. Suddenly, he hears someone talking in a lab. * Shweta: But yes, after numerous failed attempts, our latest experiment on that intern has proven that we have finally perfected Protozane! * Gloria: Dr Noorani, your failed experiments killed a bunch of people! And for what? To create a drug that turns humans into emotionally-dead murderers?! * Shweta: We only killed Dr Stokes because she wanted to leave the dome! But we've got much bigger plans for Protozane than using it to kill people! * Shweta: Anyway, none of that matters now. A shipment of Protozane is as good as ready to leave the dome! Soon, the WHOLE of Grimsborough will be putty in our hands! * Shweta: (laughing) And the best thing is, there is no antidote! You cannot counter the effects of the drug! It's perfect! * Gloria: Dr Noorani, we have proof that you were in charge of the experiments on Rosie and the others... * Gloria: DreamLife is finally going down, and you're going to jail. You're under arrest! * Crowman: We’ve got you now... A shadow runs right pass by Crowman. Suspicious, the vigilante follows the shadow. The shadow turns out to be Philip Hoover, one of the DreamLife scientists. He is holding something and heading to Rozetta Pierre’s office. Crowman continues follows him. * Philip: Rozetta, I’ve got the sample and I found find something interesting! Here! (gives Rozetta a very strange device) * Rozetta: This doesn’t look like a device on Earth.... Crowman spies on them and takes a photo of the strange device. * Rozetta: I saw the police arresting the scientist that is responsible for the creation of Protozane, those shameless rats! How dare they do such thing under my name and behind my back! * Philip: We got to do something to prove our innocence! * Rozetta: And that leaves us the nuclear option...... Rozetta takes off her blue hair, which turns out to be a wig, revealing her natural brown hair. She then takes a tissue to clean off the makeup, showing a different tanned face. Finally, she removes her black contact lenses, revealing a pair of emerald green eyes. * Philip: By revealing to the police that you are an Xerdan!? * Rozetta: The only option left. I can’t go to jail for something I didn’t do. The real enemies is still on the loose and there is no time to waste. Crowman is shocked by this and hears footsteps coming. He takes out his rope gun, shoots it at the ceiling, goes to it, and hides. Gloria and Mia enter the office and draw their guns at Rozetta. * Gloria: (pointing gun) Put your hands up, Rozetta! You’re... Wait a minute, who are you? * Rozetta: I will tell you everything I know, Detective Hayes and Officer Loukas. (takes out “The Whip of Truth and ties her own hand with it) * Rozetta: It is I, Rozetta of Xerda, daughter of Queen Pentheslisa. I am also known as “Miracle Lady”, the person who stopped the bank robbers in the first place. I used this identity “Rozetta Pierre” to live a normal human life, but there is a spy in my company doing those awful things under my name, and they want to pin it on me. They flamed me because they know I am a Xerdan. They also knew that I am capable of stopping them. I didn’t confess at first because it is already too late when I found out what they are doing. The police wouldn’t believe my innocence and I won’t able to catch the mastermind behind this. They will then pin everything on me and get away with it, so I can’t reveal to the public that Xerda still exist. I didn’t lie about the satellite. The meteorite actually hit my satellite and it was crushed along with it. I didn’t tell the public about the meteorite because the Prophet of my homeland told me the meteorite is responsible for a big disaster, so I don’t want to cause panic. Gloria and Mia, speechless and surprised, put down their guns. * Rozetta: (unties her hand) This is “The Whip of Truth”, it makes people say the truth. I am not lying. A man wearing black comes in. He has Philip hostage and is pointing a gun at his head. * Man in Black: You’ll own up everything, Rozetta. Everyone in the world will see you as the crazy woman who almost destroyed Grimsborough! * Philip: I wouldn’t say any bullcrap if I were you, buddy! Also, do you know how stupid it is to threaten a- Rozetta rushes at the black clothed man and beats him up before Philip finish his sentence. * Philip: ...Demi-god. * Rozetta: Philip, get the voice recorder! Philip takes a voice recorder and Rozetta ties up the black clothed man with “The Whip of Truth”. * Rozetta: I command you to tell me the truth! Why do you attempt to flame me? * Man in Black: Ahh... By the order of League of Darkness... We need to eliminate Rozetta of Xerda... By flaming her... * Gloria: League of Darkness? * Mia: Flaming Rozetta? This isn’t good. Meanwhile, in the Protozane production chamber... * Tony: (pointing gun, sternly) Emilio, please. We need to get out here! * Emilio: Dad... You’re right... But first, we need to destroy the Protozane by burning it all. * Tony: (holsters his gun) Of course, son. I can give a bottle if you... * Emilio: (holding bottle and kerosene) No, no, no, I got this. Emilio creates a Molotov cocktail, but of course he wasn’t intending to destroy the Protozane. He turns at his own father and aims the Molotov cocktail at him. * Tony: Emilio... what in the devil are you doing? * Emilio: Sorry old man, I won’t give up such a scientific breakthrough over some useless thug. Say your last goodbyes. Tony grabs Emilio’s arm and they briefly struggle, with Emilio pushing Tony on the ground and ready to throw the bottle. However, someone grabs his hand from behind, forcing Emilio to look back and to see a man wearing a crow mask. * Emilio: What the hell!? Who are you!? * Crowman: I am vengeance. I am the night. I. AM. CROWMAN. Crowman takes the Molotov cocktail and throws it at a box of Protozane nearby. He then punches Emilio in the face, knocking him out. * Tony: I can’t believe it... * Crowman: I’m sorry for it to turn out like this, Tony. * Tony: We’ll talk later Chuck. But first, we need to destroy all Protozane right now. * Crowman: I‘ve got this. (takes out a remote bomb) Crowman places the remote bomb in the camber, takes a sample of the Protozane and a unconscious Emilio with him, flees out the production chamber with Marconi, and activates the bomb. Some hours later at the police station... * Rozetta: Are you serious!? * Diane: Yes, Miss P... Rozetta, your real identity will be kept as a secret. The public won‘t know that you are a Xerdan. * Rozetta: I... I own you a big favor, Chief Parker... I wish that I could expose the League of Darkness in a safer way. Those lives they had taken away won’t be in vain. I will eliminate the League of Darkness in the name of justice! * Rozetta: To paid for my mistake, please let me help the police force! * Diane: We may have stopped the madness in the dome, but the mastermind behind all of it is still on the loose... I just wanted to say one thing: It is true that you have superpowers? * Rozetta: I can show you a little skill. (points to Ramirez) You, fire at me. * Ramirez: Um, is she crazy? * Mia: According to the witnesses, she first dodged a bullet and then deflected all of them with her iron bracelet. * Rozetta: Ok, scratch that, maybe I show you something else. (lifts up a whole police table with her hand) * Diane: Okay, that’s enough. * Rozetta: (puts down the table) It would be a pleasure to work with y... * Cathy: Guys, you see this! This is crazy! * Diane: What is it, Cathy? What’s wrong? * Cathy: That strange device Dr Hoover found... is not made on Earth! Meanwhile, at the Crowcave.... * Charles: (showing a picture of the strange device) Randolph, do you know what is this? * Randolph: Randolph know this! It is “The Disaster Maker”! The weapon for the Mindslaver’s army! This must be used to cause the earthquake months ago! * Gordon: A weapon for aliens? So that means they’re on Earth! * Randolph: But the Space United Force had destroyed all of their space ships! Even if they fixed them, it would still take them a long time! * Julian: That could only mean one thing: Some of them had travelled to Earth before all of the space ships got damaged or destroyed. * Chelsea: Then we need to find those aliens! Wait, Randolph, what happened to the Space United Force? * Randolph: After Mindslaver escaped prison, he managed to get an army extremely fast and he became stronger than before. He’s so strong, that the Space United Force couldn’t stop him, especially when we don’t have the help of Srybtonans. After our informant found out Mindslaver is planning to attack the Earth, Randolph was sent to warn humans about that. But Randolph lost contact with the Space United Force in the middle of the way here. * Charles: We know that, but we don’t have enough clues that can lead us to that alien... * Gordon: We’ll find a way, but now all of us should get some rest. * Chelsea: Gordon, I’m curious about how long have Adam and Rupert playing that chess game? Adam and Rupert are seen playing chess. * Charles: Adam has gotten a little too passionate when someone is there to play chess with him. And Mr Winchester is the first person who ever able to beat him in the chess game. We can just leave them alone for now. Charles takes the elevator and goes back to Rayman’s Mansion. He sees Tony and Cynthia at the living room. * Cynthia: Uncle Tony, don‘t be sad. Big bro and I got your back. * Tony: I just wanted to save my son... I didn‘t expected that... that... none of this would happen if I were there in his childhood.. * Charles: Tony, leave it in the past, Emilio was misguided, it was tragic. Cynthia is right, we got your back. Charles and Cynthia hug Tony. * Charles: We’ll stick together. In the asylum at midnight.... Zoe is seen laying down on her bed, thinking about... * Man’s Voice: He dies... or they die... your choice, dear... Frightened, Zoe begins having a tear streaming down her eye. End of Episode Three. To be continued in Episode Four.